The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Ice chests and the like are commonly used to maintain foods and beverages in a cold condition until consumption. One of the drawbacks of existing ice chest designs, however, is that storage of multiple ice chests typically requires that the ice chests be stacked on top of one another on a shelf in a retail setting or by a consumer in a garage, closet or other home storage area. The stacked ice chests commonly occupy a large volume of space which could be used for other purposes.
Accordingly, nestable sunshade coolers which are capable of being nested within one another to save space and which may facilitate attachment of various accessories to the coolers may be desirable for some applications.